The Unknown Secrets, or Maybe Not
by iwomans-sister
Summary: The whole gang get thier hands on Claire's journal. *Second fic to the 'FWT' series*


Author: iwomans_sister

Title: The Unknown Secrets, or Maybe Not.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to SciFi.

Email: Naomi@secret-agent.com

Spoilers: Brothers Keeper and It's a Small World.

Rating: PG

Authors Note: This is the sequel to, `Flirting With Trouble.'Let me warn you, this might be a little weird. The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. 

*A special thanks to my wonderful friend and Beta Reader Liz* 

And now... Let the fun begin!

~*~

Hobbes was out driving his van. It had been a few days since he had overheard the conversation with Darien and Claire. But it was still bothering him. Maybe Darien was right when he told Claire it would have been bad if Bobby found out. Because he did find out, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was hurt because of what his partner had done behind his back. 

Yet, he couldn't say anything because Darien would wonder how he knew. And he had no intentions of telling Darien that he found out because he had been invading his privacy. He did it because he wanted to know what was wrong with Darien, he didn't do it to be a busybody. But for some reason Hobbes didn't think that Darien would understand that.

His phone started to ring. "Hobbes," He answered.

"Hey Hobbes, this is Darien. Can we talk?"

"About what Fawkesy?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I kinda need to tell you something."

"I'm listening." Bobby replied.

"Well, I actually wanted to talk to you in person."

~*~

Darien sat in the booth of the small café. He had to tell Hobbes. He had been having nightmares about Bobby finding out and strangling him. As weird as it might seem, he hoped telling him would make all the guilt go away. Guilt. Sure he felt it, he'd done something he shouldn't have done. Darien sat there for a second. 

An idea came to mind. What if he could set Bobby and Claire up? Would Claire even think about going out with Hobbes? That was the big question. Darien was making plans when Bobby walked in the door. Hobbes saw Darien and came and sat on the other side of the booth.

"What's up?" Bobby asked.

Darien knew what to do, he was making plans. Plans that would be a lot easier than Bobby killing him when he let out the words, `By the way, I kissed your girl.' "You know the other day when you asked me if something was wrong?"

Yeah, so?" Bobby said. `Is he going to tell me? No, he wouldn't. Would he?' Bobby thought to himself.

"Well, I told you that my aunt was sick, I kinda lied."

"What do you mean Fawkes?" Bobby was trying not to smile. If Darien was going to tell him he was going to make it a big deal about it. Say things like, `How could you not tell me sooner. Why? You didn't trust me to act like an adult?'

"Well, the truth is..." Darien paused to think. " I feel really bad about this Hobbesy, but I... I put a dent in your van. And I didn't want you to find out. So I lied."

"You what!?!" Bobby said, standing up.

Darien grabbed his arm before he couldn't walk away and check on his van. "C'mon Bobby, it's not that bad. You probably wouldn't have even noticed."

Bobby sat back down. "Are you telling me the truth, partner? Did you really hurt my baby, or are you just making up another lie?" Bobby knew that Darien was lying, but there really wasn't anything he could do.

"Yeah, I am."

"So how did you scratch my van? Or do I even want to know?"

"Well, I kinda took it for a joy ride." Darien replied.

"And how did you do that? I have the only keys."

"I umm... I hotwired it."

"YOU WHAT!?!"

~*~

Darien walked into the Keep. Claire had gone home for the night. He walked over to her computer. She had left it on, probably by accident. He would have loved that, but everything had passwords. He remembered one time where she said that she had a journal in her computer.

He moved the mouse to the top of the screen and clicked on the file window. From there he went to the finder. He typed in Journal. A few programs popped up from the search. Then he saw the one he wanted. It said `Apple works Document.' Claire used apple works. Interesting. 

Darien clicked on the document. A pop up window opened and it read, `Password.' and there was also an `Okay' and `Cancel' button. Darien started typing in words that he thought might be the password. `counteragent, keeper, keeply, qs9300, darien, bobby, hobbes, albert.' He tried a few more, doing everything in uncaps. 

Finally Darien got it. He smiled. `counterkeeper.' The journal opened and Darien went to the top. He knew he 

shouldn't be doing this, but he had to know how she felt about Bobby before he made all his plans. 

He skipped a few pages. Then heread how she felt when she first got there. About when he had gotten the nano bug. Wow! Claire kept a record of everything. Then he got to a date that came close to home. It was from July.

`Today has been such a disaster! Darien found a way to get 

Kevin back through his memory RNA. I was really surprised that he came up with it. Maybe Kevin was right, when we were dating he told me that Darien was smart, really smart. But he had taken the wrong path for his life. Darien proved how smart he was today in the Official's office.

The Official said we couldn't do it. But I wish we could. Maybe Kevin could give some of the answers that I can't about the gland? Maybe Darien could finally get it out of his head. I wish I could do something about it. But I can't. I didn't really realize how much I missed Kevin until Darien brought this up. A selfish part of me wants to do this so I can see Kevin again.'

So, Claire and his brother had been dating. Darien wondered why she had never told him. He skipped ahead to the next day and what he read put him in complete shock.

`When Kevin came back, well, we kissed.'

Darien stopped. He had kissed her before last week? Well, not him but Kevin. But... it was still him. Darien smiled. Claire had kissed him. He kept reading.

`It felt like old times for a minute, but I couldn't. Even though it was Kevin, he was still Darien. I pulled away and told him I couldn't do this. After that Darien came back and well, I slapped him. I shouldn't have, but I was a little confused. And the whole Kevin thing wasn't helping. 

But I did notice one thing that made me upset. When Kevin came back in Darien's body, he didn't really ask about Darien. He didn't ask how Darien was doing. But Darien on the other hand, the first things out of his mouth were questions like, Did you see Kevin? What did he look like?

Did he look good? How was he? He cared. He cared about his 

brother and how he was. Kevin didn't. That bothered me a lot.'

Darien almost cried, this was something he really didn't want to know. How could Kevin not even ask if he was doing okay? Darien skipped a few pages and started to read again. He found something that he was surprised Claire even wrote.

`Work was long and hard today, I was working with the 

counteragent most of the morning. And then when Darien came to get his shot, I didn't have any counteragent for him. It wasn't really my fault, he wasn't supposed to need any until Monday. But he and Bobby had been playing tricks on people. And Darien only had four segments green. I walked over to the couch, I really didn't feel like watching T.V. I was busy thinking about Darien.

I hadn't given him his shot, he said he wouldn't quicksilver. And I asked him to come to the lab in the morning. He agreed. I heard someone knock on the door, I got up to answer it.

I opened the door, Darien was standing there his face to the ground. "Is everything okay Darien? Did something happen to Bobby?"

"No nothing like that, can I come in?"

It was raining outside so I said, "Yes." Pavlov came running down the stairs at the sound of Darien's voice. He reached down and pet him. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked. He looked up for the first time, I jumped back in horror. His eyes were red. "Darien, you said you wouldn't go invisible. The counteragent isn't ready yet."

"I'm not here for the counteragent." I shuddered, not sure of what he meant. "Then why did you come?"

"I want you to take the gland out of my head."

I felt a little bit of relief, "Darien I can't take the gland out. It would kill you."

"Claire," He said with pleading eyes. "I need you to. You once said that you would put me over the agency. And you have before. With the memory RNA and Kev..." Darien stopped. I guess it must be too painful for him to talk about. I wonder if he feels betrayed?

I wonder if he's controlling the madness because he sounds pretty normal to me. But still I couldn't do it. I couldn't take out the gland. I told him that. He looked at me, disappointment in his eyes. 

"Good-bye then Claire." He said.

"I wasn't sure what he meant. So I asked, "What do you mean by `good-bye'?" I was scared he meant something like the I'll never see you again good-bye. Not the see you later.

"I mean there is no reason for me to stay here, you're not going to help me. I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned around and walked away. I ran to the door to stop him, I couldn't let him leave like that. "Darien," I said, he looked at me hoping I had changed my mind. But I hadn't, I just wanted him to know that I was sorry.

He said, "It's not your fault." I looked down at his wrist and I realized his red eyes weren't because of quicksilver madness. He probably wasn't even in QSM. His eyes were red because he had been crying. After he left I started to cry, though I would never admit it to anyone. I hated what Kevin had done to Darien.'

Darien looked at the page in shock. He remembered that time, he'd wanted the gland out so badly. But Claire wouldn't do it. He'd been so mad at her for it. But now he knew why she didn't do it. Darien was starting to feel really bad about reading Claire's journal. He was about to close it when he heard the door to the Keep open. "Aw crap!" He said. Darien quicksilvered as he pressed the command quit key.

~*~

Bobby walked into the Keep and looked around. Then he

quietly sat down at Claire's computer. He had decided

the whole kissing thing wasn't that bad. He wanted

Claire to be happy, and if she found that happiness

with Fawkes, well then that would be fine with him. So

here he was, getting ready to read her journal to see

how she felt. About Darien.

~*~

Darien stood back in shock and he watched as Bobby did

the exact same thing he had done moments before. Finally after Bobby's tenth or twelfth try for Claire's password Darien walked up behind him and whispered, "It's counterkeeper."

Bobby jumped out of the chair as Darien unquicksilvered. "What are you doing here, Fawkes!?!"

"I could ask you the same thing." 

"Umm, well, I'm doing some research for Claire."

"In her journal?" Darien asked, with a smile.

"Listen Fawkes, I am doing something very important and you can't tell Claire that I did this."

Darien was about to answer when he heard someone at the Keep door. He quickly grabbed Bobby and turned them both invisible.

~*~

Eberts came in and sat down at the computer. He quickly typed in Claire's password. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to know what everyone thought of him. He was tired of being daddy's little pencil pusher.

~*~

Darien unquicksilvered Bobby and himself. "Hey Ebes,"

Eberts looked at them, "Oh Crap!"

"My sentiments exactly." Darien replied. "I can't believe you would do something like this. Don't you know that it is wrong? An invasion of someone's privacy?"

Eberts was about to reply when the Keep door opened. All three men ducked behind filing cabinets.

~*~

The Official came and sat down at Claire's computer. He wanted to know everything that was going on. He was starting to get Bobby's paranoia. For some reason he just knew that something was going on that he should know about.

"Ahem," Bobby, Eberts and Darien all said in unison.

The Official stood up, not quitting the program. "I was, umm... Well, I was just coming by to see how Claire was doing... And I decided to sit down for a second."

At that moment they all heard someone at the door. Everyone hid.

~*~

Alex walked into the Keep, "Claire are you still here?" She was about to turn on the light when she heard someone move. "Claire?" Alex walked over to the other side of the lab. When she got there she saw that there was an open document on Claire's computer. Curiosity got the best of her and she looked to see what it was.

"And what do you're think you are doing?" Claire asked, walking into the Keep.

Alex stood up, "Umm, well... I was looking for you and then..." Claire turned on the light.

"Umm, hi Claire." Darien said, standing up off the ground. He had been in plain site and Claire had seen him.

"What were you two doing in here?" Claire asked.

Darien looked back, everyone else was hidden where Claire couldn't see them. He walked over to Alex and put his arm around her.

"What are yo..."

Darien quit the program on the computer with his free hand. Alex got the hint. "Well, Alex and I are dating actually. And we didn't want anyone to know, so we came in here to..."

"Talk." Alex said, cutting Darien off.

"You came in here to talk?" Claire asked, confused as to what was going on.

~*~

Bobby couldn't help it anymore, he started to laugh.

~*~

"What was that?" Claire asked.

"What?" Alex and Darien asked, at the same time.

"I thought I heard someone else in here?"

"Nope," Darien said. "Lex and I are the only ones here."

"Lex!?!" Claire and Alex asked at the same time.

"Yeah you know, Alex, Lex. It's shortened."

"Oh," Claire said.

"Anyway, we should go." Alex said. She and Darien walked out. About half way down the hall Alex looked at Darien. "You know you can take your arm off of me now."

"Yeah, sorry."

"So, why were you in there?" Alex asked.

"I wasn't the only one."

"What does that mean?" 

Darien and Alex both heard Claire yell in surprise. "What are all of you doing here!?!"

A minute later Bobby, Eberts and the Official walked

out of the Keep with Claire yelling at them.

Darien and Alex smiled. "So, have you had dinner yet?" Alex asked Darien.

The End


End file.
